


狡い狐 (Sly Fox)

by EverythingisEvil



Series: What are you doing up there? [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Gen, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Tommyinnit, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Oooo is Fundy gonna go good or bad who knows, Post Dream SMP Festival, Sorry Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingisEvil/pseuds/EverythingisEvil
Summary: 今日は黙ってToday, I silentlyあなたに手を合わせてHold my hands and pray for youOrOne is on the stage, one is not
Series: What are you doing up there? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939669
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	狡い狐 (Sly Fox)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

"I heard about what you did."

"I didn't do anything, maybe if you were here you would've known that."

Eret stopped in front of the stage, looking up at the hybrid sitting in the small wooden chair.

"Niki isn't very happy with you." Eret replied, quickly flicking their hair off their face.

"She hasn't been very happy with me for some time now, I'll live." Fundy snapped, sharp teeth bared at the king briefly.

"You need to align yourself with Tommy, Tubbo and Niki. You can stay here as a spy but you need to at least gain some resemblance of an alliance with a resistance group-" a laugh broke off Eret's advice pointedly.

"I don't know if you understand this Eret, but Tubbo got caught as a spy because he was found with Pogtopia. I'm still here, still gaining information from the enemy because I haven't even exposed myself to the people who I'm helping." Fundy retorted, leaning up against one of the signs that was acting as an arm of the oak chair. "And, and! Fun fact buddy, nobody likes me! Tommy hates me and has hated me before all of this even happened. Tubbo probably is pissed at me since I didn't help him during the festival. As you've previously mentioned, Niki hates me and likely will never get over it. Don't even start me on Wilbur!" The fox's breathing was hard, shoulders obviously moving by the end of his rant.

Eret moved closer, the closest they would get without walking into the waterfall. They opened their mouth but footsteps from behind them broke off their thoughts.

"I see your back. How was your trip?" Eret turned their head to the new voice.

"I am. It was nice, Fundy was just catching me up on what happened." They spoke firmly, not flashing an inch of emotion towards the president. They could picture the dictator on the stage, ordering around Techno and sneering at a terrified Tubbo. Schlatt nodded at Eret slightly before gazing up at Fundy and speaking

"Son, tomorrow I want you to come to a meeting I'm having at the White House." Eret struggled to stay neutral at what Schlatt just called Fundy. The fox on the other hand smirked and nodded curtly

"I'll be there Dad." He responded cheerily, mood clearly lifted by the request.

"Get some sleep you two, it's past midnight." Schlatt suggested with a lazy smile before striding away.

The two were silent. Eret considered moving up to the stage and either punching or hugging Fundy. The development of what they called each other hadn't been mentioned by anybody else, they must have just started doing it. 

"Fundy... stay safe and stay sane." Eret spoke up, briefly shifting his glasses away from his face to flash his eyes before starting to walk backwards. Fundy hid his flash of fear with a chuckle. 

"See ya Eret." 


End file.
